The Little Engine That Could (1991 film)/Transcript
(The camera opens on a book that opens to a picture of The Little Engine That Could. A page turns to a picture of a house. It was early in the morning when a little boy named Eric was reading a book. Then his older sister Jill comes in.) Jill: *smirks* "Whatcha reading, Eric?" Eric: *smiles* "About the little engine and the toys it brings! It's a birthday train, and tomorrow is my birthday!" Jill: *smirks teasingly* "Ha-ha! Birthday train full of toys? I just can't believe you really believe that." Eric: "Sure I do. It'll come!" Jill: *walks away from him* "Don't hold your breath." (Her right hand holds the door and turns her head to her little brother, Eric) Cause there's not gonna be any little engines or birthday trains coming here." Eric: "It'll come. I know it will! I know it will! I know it will! I know it will!" (The opening credits roll as the camera flies down from the house to the railroad. The title shows, "The Little Engine That Could". The camera moves to the mountain. The screen transitions to a view at crudely constructed bridges and a scary looking cave. A hawk flies by. On the other side is the railyard at the end of the line where everything is anthropomorphic. An anthropomorphic switch tower, the boss of the railroad, wakes up peacefully. He then notices that he cannot waste time and blares his horn to wake his engines up.) Tower: *points to the roundhouse* "TO WORK! TO WORK!" (In the roundhouse, we are introduced to five engines; Georgia, a beautiful red steam engine with a special yellow bonnet, Jebediah, an old, yellow run down engine who was chugging while snoring, Pete, a big red engine who coughed smoke while he was asleep, Farnsworth, a big silver diesel engine who honked his horn while sleeping and Tillie was a beautiful little blue engine and sleeping on her lamp was Chip, a bird. Tillie wakes up to hear Tower calling and yawns. Then, she looks at Chip who is still sleeping.) Tower: (off-screen) To work, to work! Tillie: "Wake up, Chip." (blows her whistle loudly to wake him up) Chip: "YOW!" (flaps up then back down on Tillie's lamp with grunt) Tillie: (laughs) "Get up, lazy bird!" Chip: "Leave me alone, Tillie! I couldn't sleep all night!" Tillie: *smiles* "Chip, have you been eaten those green worms again?" Chip: (rubbing his tummy and gulp before turned to her with a smile) "Yeah." Tillie: "Well, a little work will get you goin'." (Tillie then rolls onto the turntable, which turns to Farnsworth's spot, allowing Tillie to back up to him.) Tillie: *Hooks up to Farnsworth* "C'mon, Farnsworth!" (Tillie's coupling hook hitches onto Farnsworth's coupling loop.) Farnsworth: *honking* "Hm, hm. Refined engines such as I should never get up this early. It's bad for our chug." Tillie: *pulling Farnsworth out* "Oh that's silly, Farnsworth." Farnsworth: "And what would you know about it? You're just a little switch engine, moving real engines around the train yard." Tillie: "Hey! What do you mean "real engines"?!" *Uncouples from Farnsworth* Tower: *looks at Tillie* "Stop squabbling! We can't waste a minute!" Farnsworth: "What is the assignment that I shall do so extremely well?" Tower: *pointing to a passenger train nearby* "You take that passenger train over the mountain to the town!" Farnsworth: "Consider it done, old man." Tower: "Keep 'em rollin', Tillie!" (The camera shifts back inside the roundhouse shortly after Farnsworth leaves. Pete coughs as he wakes up and then he spits out a piece of hot coal into a water bucket.) Tillie: *hooks up to Pete* "C'mon, Pete!" (Tillie hooks up to Pete and starts pulling him out of the shed.) Pete: "Careful, kid. Don't bust a boiler." Tillie: "Ha! Are you kidding? Hold on to your smokestack!" *heaves him faster, taking Pete by surprise* Chip: *flapping in the air* "Boy, Tillie's sure fired up this morning!" (Tillie pulls Pete up to Tower and leaves.) Pete: *coughs again* Tower: "Ah-ah-CHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chip: "Ah-ah-ah-choo!" Tower: "For Pete's sake, Pete! Watch that smoke!" Pete: "Yeah, yeah. Where to today, boss?" Tower: *points at a freight train* "You see that freight train? Over the mountain to the town!" Pete: "Nothin' to it, boss. Be back in a flash." *chugs away* Tower: "Oh, no, not again! Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!!!!!!" (shakes off his snot) "Tillie, where's that milk train!?" (Back in the roundhouse, Jebediah is still asleep and next to him, Georgia already wakes up, just as Tillie passes her with Jebediah's milk train.) Georgia: "Hey, aren't ya forgettin' Jebediah?" Tillie: *whispers* "Shh! I don't wanna wake him up!" Georgia: "But, Jebediah pulls the milk train." Tillie: "Not today! I have a plan!" Georgia: "So, you still want a train to pull?" Tillie: "Hey! I'm an engine, aren't I?!" Georgia: "Settle down, girl. I'm on your side. Fact is, honey, I wouldn't mind if you were pullin' a train for me. I got a little hitch in my chug along this morning, but you'd better get goin'." Tillie: "Thanks, Georgia." (Then Chip came down and shushed at Tillie. She then leaves the roundhouse with Jebediah's milk train. Georgia is surprised. Tillie makes her way into the yard and acts like Jebediah just as Tower is checking off his engines.) Tower: *Looking at his schedule* "Jebediah! Get that milk train rolling!" Tillie: *Doing a bad impersonation of Jebediah* "I'm on my way, Tower." Tower: "Huh?!" *Notices Tillie attempting to sneak off with Jebediah's train* "What kind of joke is this?" Tillie: *smiles confidently* "It's no joke! I can do it!" Tower: *yelling* "You're too little, kid!" Chip: *flies up to Tower and lands on his nose* "What do you know, you overgrown stack of lumber? She is not too little!" (Tower glares angrily at Chip, rocking his foundation. He blares his horn to send him flying into the air.) Chip: "Big blowhard!" (Tower ignores him as Georgia pulls up to him.) Georgia: "What ya got for me today, Tower?" (winking at Tillie) Tower: *points at a shed that looks like a birthday cake* "That load of toys and stuff over there!" Georgia: "Oh, happy day! The birthday train! But, it's empty." (A clown named Rollo prances up from behind the shed, followed by his assistant, Jeepers the monkey.) Tower: "Rollo the Clown is loading now! So, get going!" Georgia: "Yes, sir!" *turns to Tillie* "Don't you worry, Tillie. You'll get a train of your own someday." (She leaves to collect the Birthday Train.) Tillie: *looks at Georgia with a tear streaming down from her right eye* "I hope I can. I hope I can." (Fade out) (The camera fades in on Rollo calling out to Georgia.) Rollo: "Are you ready?" Georgia: "Ready to roll, Rollo!" Rollo: "Ok, Jeepers!" (Jeepers the monkey nods, turns around and blows a whistle, lighting up the entire shed with magic, as balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling.) Rollo: "Grumpella!" Grumpbella: "Ok, I'm coming!" *does a ballet pose but falls down* "What's the rush?" *sees two giraffes* "They'll never fit in there!" (The giraffes prove her wrong as they pull their necks down, walk in the car, and stretch their necks up through the sun roof.) Rollo: Perky! Perky the elephant: *rolling on a ball* "Oh, my!" *Suddenly looses his balance and falls on a panda named Handy Pandy* "Oops." Rollo: "Handy Pandy!" Handy Pandy: *giggles* "Coming!" (Then a pair of hands appear to pick up Handy Pandy, which is from a stretching doll named Stretch, who puts Handy Pandy in a car) Rollo: "Stretch and Missy!" (Missy, a ballerina doll appears and tip toes inside the car, which makes Stretch clap happily) Rollo: "Everybody!" (The toys finish getting ready, with bears moving balls, Stretch putting apples in a car wall bumping them with his bicep, a bunch of teddy bears putting toys in one car and soldiers marching in the car where the giraffes are located.) Tillie: *watching from a short distance* "Ooh, that sounds like the most wonderful train ever!" Chip: "Don't worry, Tillie. You'll get your chance." Tillie: "I hope I do." Rollo: "Uh... it is my honor to say... that is, I'm pleased to announce... that it is time that we should... uh..." (As he performs his speech, a gang of baker mice run across the floor to one of the cars of the Birthday Train, as they carry Eric's birthday cake.) Grumpella: (impatiently) "Oh, come on! Let's go!" (Georgia takes off, which causes Rollo to fall and land in the coal car.) Rollo: "Uh... yes... let's... go!" Tillie: *looks at Georgia leaving with the birthday train* "I could do that." *With a tear flowing down the right side of her face* (Cut to: Jill and Eric's house, front yard) Jill: "Are you still dreaming, Eric? You and that dumb train." Eric: "Jill, it's not dumb!" Jill: "It's worse then dumb, it's not even real." Eric: "It will come! I know it will! I know it will!" (The scene shifts to Georgia climbing up a hill and makes it to the top. She's enjoying her journey pulling the birthday train, while Rollo, Jeepers, and the gang are enjoying their ride. Suddenly, Georgia gets a hitch in her chug, forcing her to switch to a tunnel, passing a red sign. A loud explosion is heard within the tunnel as Georgia comes out the other side. Her smokestack has exploded, as Georgia wearily chugs slower and Rollo becomes concerned about the situation. Georgia then brakes to a stop, as her bonnet falls down in front of her face.) Georgia: "Ow!" Rollo: *jumping on a Pogo stick* "What, who, why, where, when, how?!" Grumpella: "Why did we stop?" Rollo: "Yeah, like she said." Georgia: "I don't know. Something just went "SPRING", and I just stopped! I sure am sorry." (Rollo crashes onto something.) Grumpella: (complaining) "I knew it, I knew it! We're never gonna get over the mountain, I knew it!" Jeepers: *On Georgia's head* "Does it hurt?" Georgia: "Oh, no, Jeepers, it doesn't hurt. But, I can't go either!" Rollo: "As director, that is head, as leader..." *his pants fall down revealing pokeadoted boxer shorts* "Of the play things, er ah, toys, I'll go fraid, ah assistant, ah help, at the last kind of thing, you know." (Rollo walks past Grumpella, who face palms while Rollo trips and falls with a grunt.) Georgia: "Well, how 'bout if I just signal for help?" Rollo: "I know, how 'bout if we just signal for help?" (Grumpella face palms again.) Georgia: "Toot, toot, toot!" *puffs smoke out of her smoke stack* "Toot, toot, toot!" (Cut to: The yard, where the smoke is close enough for Chip to notice.) Chip: *sees Georgia's smoke signals* Tillie, something's wrong! Tillie: (sees Georgia's smoke signals as well) "It's Georgia, and she's in trouble!" *rushes in the shed to a green locomotive with a white plus sign on his side and black and yellow stripes on his front cab and has a silver bell* "Doc, Doc! Train in trouble: Georgia and the birthday train!" Doc: "There's no time to lose!" *Dashes out of the shed and races to Georgia* *Sometime later when Doc makes it to Georgia* Doc: "Say "toot"." Georgia: "Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot." *a puff of smoke comes out of her funnel* Doc: "Hmmm, well, you'll be alright, it's just a bent sponger monger, but there won't be any mountain climbing for a few days." Rollo: "But, Doc, We've got to get the birthday train over that, ehh..." *bonks his head twice* "The thing, that tank up, the lump, that mountain, t-t-t-today!" Doc: "I'm sorry, but I've got to get Georgia back to the roundhouse." Rollo: "But, but, but!" Doc: "Why not just flag down another engine?" Georgia: "Yeah! Farnsworth and Pete will be along soon enough." Rollo: "Right! Of course, that's what I'll do!" *Looking at Grumpella and Jeepers* "I was just about to say that." *which makes them turn with arms crossed* "I know an engine will come along, I'm sure it will... I think... maybe..." *prays* "Please?" (Rollo hears a horn in the distance.) "See? I told ya so! Did I know or what?" Grumpella: "You're lucky, that's what." (Cut to Farnsworth riding along the tracks on his way back to the roundhouse, until Rollo steps on the track waving a red flag.) Rollo: *yelling* "Stop, oh please stop!" (Farnsworth's eyes pop open, as he hits his brakes to slow down and stop and also bumping into Rollo on the face. After he stops, Rollo slides down his face and hits the ground.) Farnsworth: "What do you think you're doing?" Rollo: (stutters) "Well, I, eh, well, she, uh, we... eh, we... eh..." Grumpella: "Ohhh, what this clown's trying to tell you is, that our engine has broken down, and the boys and girls on the other side of the mountain won't have any toys to play with, or good food to eat unless you help us!" Rollo: "Well, I ,eh, eh..." *sees Grumpella with an annoyed look* "Yeah!" Farnsworth: "I... pull you?!" *laughs through his horn* "I have just pulled a fine passenger train over the mountain. There I was pulling..." *honks* "smoothly..." *then resumes in a normal voice* "so that fine people could enjoy the view." *we see shadows of the cars with people talking, then a person closing blinds, and people eating a meal* "And so other fine people could sleep comfortably, and so other fine people in the dining car can eat. I pull the likes of you? Ha! *he then takes off* Indeed not me, indeed not me, indeed not me! *laughs through his horn once more* Stretch: *stretches his arms wide, then back* "We aren't gonna make it!" Perky: "Well, he's not the only engine in the world." Rollo: "I didn't think he was the right one for us anyway." (Another train whistle is heard) "Ahh, that sounds more like the right one!" (jumps on the tracks to flag down the next engine) Perky: "This time, be careful!" (Pete is heading his way back to the yard with his freight train.) Rollo: "Halt, cease, wait, stop!" (Pete sees them and hits his brakes to slow down and stop, this time with Rollo stepping out of the way.) Rollo: "Ha, nothin' to it!" (Pete blows steam at him, leaving Rollo soaking wet, and his pants filled with water.) "On the other hand..." (pulls a patch on his pants to get the water out of his pants) Pete: "Hey, what do you clowns want?!" Missy: "Well, our engine has broken down, and the good little boys and girls won't have any toys to play with or good food to eat! Unless, you are to be helping us, huh?" Pete: "You want me to pull you? Listen, kid: Only this morning, I pulled a freight train..." (We fade to a flash back with Pete in the city as a crane picks up a load from one of Pete's cars.) "With a very important printing press over the mountain." (cuts to people working in a newspaper press making the papers, then the newspapers being processed) "It'll make books and newspapers for grown ups to read about important things." (then shows a pic of Pete on a newspaper cover) "I'm a very important engine..." (flashback ends) "And I don't pull the likes of you. I... DO NOT!" (scares Missy and chugs away) "I won't pull you, I won't pull you..." (chanting continues) (A traumatized Missy rests her hands in her face to hide her streaming tears, while Pete leaves over the hill on his way back to the yard, blowing his whistle.) Grumpella: *to Rollo* "Well, I told ya there wouldn't be any engines to pull us!" Rollo: "There will so!" Grumpella: "There won't!" Rollo: "There will!" Grumpella: "There won't!" Rollo: "There will!" Grumpella: *Gets in his face* "There won't!" (Shift to: Train yard. Doc is seen next to Georgia with a bandage wrapped around her smokestack.) Doc: "You'll have your old chug back in a couple of days." Tillie: "Poor Georgia." Chip: "Yeah, but now's your chance." Tillie: "My chance? (Chip whispers something to her.) Right, for a train! (Chip nods again, as Tillie clears her throat and turns to Tower.) Tower?" Tower: "Now, what?" Tillie: "Let me take the Birthday Train over the mountain!" Tower: "You really wanna do this, don't ya, kid?" (Tillie nods) Tillie: "I think I can!" Chip: "I think he's gonna go for it!" Tower: (shouts) "NEVER, NIX! '''(ranting) NO WAY, NO TIME, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!" (Tillie and Chip cower.) (in tier faces) "'''NO, NO, NO!!!" (Fade out on Tower's mouth) (Fade in: Grumpella and Rollo arguing on the tracks) Grumpella: "There won't be anymore engines!" Rollo: "There will!" Grumpella: "There won't!" Rollo: "THERE WILL!" Grumpella: "THERE WON'T!" (The camera pans up to show Jebediah returning back with his empty milk train.) Grumpella: "Read my beak: No more engines!" Jebediah: (politely) "Uh, excuse me, please." Rollo: "Oh, eh, sure." (moves aside with Grumpella tugging on his suspenders) Grumpella: "Right." (Grumpella and Rollo continue fighting, as Jebediah continues on his way briefly.) Grumpella: "Won't!" Rollo: "Will!" Grumpella: "Won't!" Rollo: "Will!" Grumpella: "Won't!" (They hear Jebediah braking to a stop and then wheezing, with their ears cringing at the sound.) Grumpella: "Hey, quiet down! We're trying to talk! (to Rollo) THERE WON'T!" (realizes that Jebediah is still here) Both: "A train?!" Perky: "So, we need an engine..." Handy Pandy: "To take us over the mountain." Perky: "Please?" Rollo: (catches up to Jebediah) "Listen, (pants) could you, uh-Eh, could you, uh (pants), what they said!" Jebediah: "Why, I'd love to!" Toys: "Yay!" Jebediah: (cont.) "Yep, I'd love to, but, uh..." Toys: "But?!" Jebediah: "But, my..." (coughs, with a plume of smoke coming out) "Chug isn't what it used to be, and going over the mountain is too much for me these days. Sorry. (departs for the yard) I just can't do it, I just can't do it, I just can't do it..." (chanting continues) (Shift to: Train yard, where Tower is dozing) Jebediah: "I just couldn't do it, Tillie." Tillie: "Well, if you can't, and if Farnsworth and Pete won't, then there's nobody to take 'em." (Jebediah moves into the roundhouse with his empty train.) Chip: "There's you!" Tillie: (getting the realization) "Yeah! There's me!" Chip: "Shhh!" (Tillie lands back on the rails with a clang, almost waking up Tower.) Tower: (mumbling) Chip: (singing) "Rock-a-bye, Tower. in the train yard..." (waves to Tillie, giving her the go ahead) (Tillie then leaves the train yard to collect the Birthday Train, as Chip catches up to her. Meanwhile, as the camera fades out on them, it returns to the toys having waited for help for a half hour or more, and Grumpella finally loses patience.) Grumpella: "Like I said: "No more engines!"" Missy: (saddened) "Oh, no! Now, we will never go!" Grumpella: "Oh, dry up, Twinkle Toes! If we get going now, maybe we can make it to a toy store in time for Christmas." (The toys sadly follow her lead, until Rollo catches up to them to raise their spirits.) Rollo: (desperate) "But-but..." (He runs ahead) "Are you quitting?!" (He climbs on top of a rock to get their attention.) "Listen to me! Quitters never, uh... Well, they-they don't win! They can't, don't you see? And winners, they never quit!" Grumpella: (against him) "Easy for him to say." (folds her arms) "But, who's going to pull us?" Tillie: (off-screen) "I think I can." (The toys turn to Tillie, who has just pulled up with Chip perched on her headlight.) Grumpella: (annoyed) "Oh, great! Now, we've got a miniature choo-choo who thinks she can pull us!" Tillie: (confident) "I think I can!" (Soon, Tillie has hitched herself to the Birthday Train with the toys on board, and she finally begins her adventure of pulling the train.) Tillie: chanting "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." Starts Tillie: "I think I can, I think I can, i think I can, I think I can..." Rollo: singing ♪"When your feet are dragging on the ground,♪ ♪Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of."♪ up but gets blown back by smoke Rollo: ♪"When pandemonium is all around..."♪ Missy: singing ♪"That's when you find out what it is you're made of."♪ Rollo: singing ♪"If you will just believe it's true, ♪ ♪Then there is nothing you can't do.♪ ♪There's not a mountain that you can't climb,♪ ♪There's not a river you can't make it over,♪ ♪There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try,♪ ♪I know you're gonna make it, ♪ ♪Nothing can stop you now!"♪ Tillie: "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! All: singing ♪"There's not a mountain that we can't climb!♪ ♪There's not a river we can't make it over!♪ ♪There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try!♪ ♪You know we're gonna make it!♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now!"♪ (The entire train boogies along to the song climbing up a few hills leading to the mountain, where they make it to the first grade.) All: "Nothing can stop us now! ♪Nothing can stop us now!♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now! ♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now..." ♪ (Tillie's chugging gets slower, as Rollo and Jeepers look at her wheels turning slower. That's when her challenges begin during the adventure. As the train makes it over the grade, a wolf and his cub watch them from a butte.) Big Wolf: "Turn back! You're too little! You can't do it!" Tillie: "I think I can!" Big Wolf: "You'll be..." (howling) "Yip, yip, yip, sorry!" (The wolf's howl echoes.) Little Wolf: "Go forward, little train. I think you can." (Tillie and Chip feel reassured, but Rollo and Jeepers look at each other and feel worried. The Birthday Train ventures further into the mountain, passing a small waterfall and along a cliff face, where a flash of lightning appears. As Tillie turns the corner, she feels a little afraid as rain starts to fall. Chip is here to keep her calm. Meanwhile, a river flows quickly through the mountain, and the camera pans left, following it to a large, tall railroad trestle. High up above the trestle, an eagle swoops down through the buttes and catches up with the Birthday Train.) Eagle: "Turn back!" Tillie: "I'm going over that mountain!" Eagle: "You're too little! You'll never make it through the storm! Too little!" (He screeches as he is blown away by the wind.) Tillie: (nervously) "I think I can!" (She turns on her headlight, as the Birthday Train crosses the bridge. At first, all seems safe. However, a loose boulder flows toward the bridge. Tillie gasps in horror, as the boulder hits two other boulders that have supported the bridge. Without them, plenty of loose timber beams fall into the river. The bridge creaks under their weight and then collapses. Perky feels the shock of the impact, and Tillie is forced to chug faster to get the Birthday Train out of here, but she feels the weight pull her backwards. Perky trumpets in terror, as his car reaches the gap, where two train rails fall into the gorge. To make matters worse, a coupling chain hooking Perky's car and Stretch and Missy's car together strains against the weight and finally breaks in two. Perky is forced to jump into the next car, as Handy Pandy grabs his friend's trunk. The last car and its load fall into the river below, while Perky climbs aboard their car alive. By now, Tillie reaches the summit, as Perky and Handy Pandy push against their train car to make the train lighter. Tillie feels exhausted, but she can't stop now.) Tillie: "Phew! That was too close!" Chip: "Are we still alive?" Tillie: "Everything's all right. Whoa!" (Just then, she sees a snow-covered train tunnel in the form of a scary monster.) Mountain Cave: (demonically) "Too little. Too little." (Lightning flashes above the tunnel as the summit rumbles before them.) Tillie: (gulping) "I think I can." (Tillie keeps going slowly, as an avalanche falls off the tunnel. A large icicle hits near the tracks, almost destroying the train. Rollo and Jeepers hold onto each other for dear life. More snow and rocks fall past the train. Then, to Tillie's horror, the avalanche in the form of a claw falls down the tunnel and crushes the entire Birthday Train!) (Meanwhile, the storm continues right outside Eric's house, waking Eric out of bed in his room. He gapes in surprise as his bedroom window flies open by the wind. He walks to the windowsill and looks at the mountain ahead. Back in his book, the pictures show Tillie's challenges earlier that evening. The next page flips over to show the avalanche covering the tracks, which fades into the real thing the next morning. The camera shifts inside the avalanche, where Tillie has been knocked out by the impact, almost being dead. However, the camera shifts inside her cab, where her heart-shaped firebox glows, causing Tillie to open her eyes. Tillie wakes up and nudges the snow off her headlight, waking up Chip. Chip hugs her smokestack, as Tillie looks ahead with confidence.) Tillie: (boldly) "One more try!" (Tillie charges ahead and bursts out of the avalanche, waking up everyone on board. The giraffes stick their heads out of the snow, and Rollo and Jeepers wake up. Tillie has finally gotten the Birthday Train moving, as it starts its last stretch of the trip.) Chip: "You did it!" Tillie: "I did!" (The train makes it down the mountain and into the valley ahead and everyone cheers for Tillie including herself.) All: (singing) ♪There's not a mountain that we can't climb! ♪ ♪There's not a river we can't make it over! ♪ ♪There's no tomorrow that we can't find if we try!♪ ♪You know we're gonna make it! ♪ ♪Nothing can stop us now! ♪ (The train crosses a bridge and arrives in the village. Eric sees the Birthday Train. He runs past a house, where one of his friends and a dog look out the window while Eric jumps over a fence. The train comes to a complete stop, as the gang meets Eric at last. Jill catches up to him and sees the Birthday Train, too.) Eric: (to Jill) "Look here! The little engine brought the Birthday Train! I knew she would!" Tillie: "I thought I could!" Chip: "You did it, Tillie!" Tillie: (proudly) "Yes, I did it. And it was worth it!" (She blows her whistle triumphantly, as the last page shows all Eric's friends running up to the train and meeting the toys for the first time. The book closes itself on the front cover.) The End Category:Transcripts